The embodiments herein relate generally to adjustable buckles used to alter the length of a strap.
The majority of bags including purses, backpacks, carrying cases and duffel bags include at least one shoulder strap. This strap is often placed around a user's shoulder to help carry the bag and stored contents. Users of these bags have a need to lengthen or shorten the shoulder strap to fit around the body more comfortably or permit the strap to be effectively used as a hand strap.
There exist a variety of buckles coupled to bag straps that permit a user to shorten or lengthen the strap as desired. In these devices, one or more buckles are secured to the strap. However, these one or more buckles are limited when in use because they lack durability and/or sometimes unintentionally slip and fail to retain the strap in the desired length. In addition, these buckles do not effectively anchor a retracted loop portion of the strap during a length adjustment, which detracts from the aesthetics and/or safe use of the bag.
As such, there is a need in the industry for a buckle apparatus that addresses the limitations of the prior art.